Total Drama Nipoowin Island
After the success of Total Drama Pahkitew Island and with the older casts competing on other reality shows such as The Ridonculous Race, Chris McLean decides to invite another new batch of 18-year olds to a summer camp on Nipoowin Island! Little do the contestants know that "nipoowin" is Cree for "death"! What new relationships will be formed? Who will win the $1,000,000 this time? Will the new cast even survive the experience? Find out right now on... Total Drama Nipoowin Island Created by Avi. Cast :: Cast Biographies *'Aaron, '''The Introverted Writer *'Amber, The Typical Heiress *'Athena, '''The Feminist Tombo'y *'Charlotte, '''The Bubbly Bipolar Chic'k''' *'Dante, '''The Old-Fashioned Cowboy *'Dez, The Chic Geek *'Franky, '''The Jerk from Jersey *'Gage, 'The Intense Actor *'Grace, 'The God Freak *'Hailee, 'The Shy Fashion Blogger *'Iris, 'The Wild Child *'Jay, 'The Spaced Skater *'Jessie, 'The Hot Mess *'Kat, 'The Spunky Musician *'Liz, 'The Definition of Mean *'Nolan, 'The Anime Superfan *'Paige, 'The Wonderfully Boring Nurse *'Rob, 'The Overly Positive Athlete *'Steven, 'The (Seemingly) Perfect Guy *'Xander, '''The Psych Case Chapters '''Chapter I: "Something In The Water" The camera opens to a remote island located somewhere in the waters of Muskoka, Ontario. The island is populated by an abundance of dark spruce trees, which surround a clearing. In the clearing lie two white cabins, both of which are two stories high. A ways away a campfire can be seen surrounded by stones and logs. After taking in the beauty of the entire scene, the camera closes in on the docks that match the cabins with their white wooden planks. A man, whom viewers would all recognize as the infamous Chris McLean, is seen walking up to the end of the dock. “Greetings dedicated fans of Total Drama! It’s your favorite reality television host and sexiest man alive according to chrismcleanisagod.com! That’s right! We’re back! After last season’s insane finale, we got picked up for one more season! But, since Camp Wawanakwa is out of comish’ and Pahkitew Island is kaput, I’ve decided to host this season of Total Drama at a new location! Welcome to Nipoowin Island!” Chris welcomed the viewers with arms wide open before continuing his introduction. The camera follows him as he walks down the right side of the docks, “Here our twenty new campers will fight bed bugs, brown unidentifiable slop, and each other for one last one million dollars! Whether anyone actually receives the money is a toss-up, but it’s the journey that counts, not the destination!” Chris notices a boat arriving out of the corner of his eye and announces as the campers, all carrying their own luggage, step onto the dock, “And here comes our campers! Introducing… Liz!” A girl of average height with wavy jet-black hair and blue highlights is first in the group. She has a left eyebrow piercing and wears all black clothes consisting of a scoop neck long-sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. The suitcase she carries is also black. As Liz walks past Chris and the cameraman, she shoves a hand in front of the camera and says- “No.” -Before continuing to the opposite end of the dock. As Chris continues introductions, the rest of the campers follow suit. “Jay!” Jay is a shorter guy with messy blonde hair kept under a black beanie and green eyes. He wears a long-sleeve white shirt under a brown puffy vest, black cargo shorts, and black converse. He’s also wearing many bracelets, carrying a skateboard, and wears an olive backpack. “This is gonna be lit, man! I can feel it!” exclaims Jay as he passes. Chris crosses his fingers in response. “Amber!” Amber's a girl of medium height and has brown eyes. She has long light brown hair with blonde highlights and flowers braided into it. Her clothes consist of a yellow sundress under a mint cardigan and sandals. She also has a silver charm bracelet on her right wrist and is carrying a large white purse. As Amber passes, she looks around at the island in disgust, “Gross… Is this how common people live? It’s worse than I expected...” “Dante!” Dante's a taller and bulkier guy with short dirty blonde hair under a black cowboy hat, blue eyes, and stubble. He wears a tan button-up with rolled sleeves and a black leather vest over it, faded blue jeans, and black cowboy boots under his jeans. He also has a black burlap sack on his back. Dante thrusts his fist into the air and yells, “Yeehaw! We’re finally here! Now, where are the stables? I got dibs on milking duty!” He scratches his head as he follows Amber. “Jessie!” Jessie is a girl of average height with wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She wears black hipster glasses, a sky blue button-up, black sweatpants, and tan UGGG boots. She wears a blue backpack that has a black trash bag sticking out of the top. Jessie says nothing, but instead drinks a sip of her soda and burps in Chris’ face as she walks by. “Aaron!” Aaron's a guy of average height and build with messy black hair and grey eyes. He wears a plain grey knit sweater, blue jeans, and sneakers. He carries a black shoulder bag and a journal. Aaron mumbles to himself and looks at the island as he follows Jessie, “Hmm… That’s a nice-looking tree… I think I found my next writing nook!” “Athena!” Athena's a girl of medium height and has grey eyes and freckles. She keeps her light red hair kept back in a ponytail. She wears a navy Overarmour jacket, black athletic pants and navy running shoes. She also carries a large navy blue duffel bag. “And I'' think I’m going to be a million dollars richer pretty soon! Sorry, boys!” she exclaims triumphantly. “Nolan!” Nolan's a shorter boy with messy blue hair and blue eyes. He wears a floral-print baggy purple shirt with mid-length sleeves and a very low v-neck. He also wears khaki shorts, sandals, and many black bead necklaces and bracelets. He carries a bindle over his shoulder. Nolan mumbles to himself in worry, “I hope this doesn’t turn into ''Royal Battle or something… That’d be a dark turn.” “Grace!” Grace is a blue-eyed girl of average height and has her wavy blonde hair kept back with a white headband. She wears a yellow-striped button-up, a black skirt, tights, and black slipper shoes. She also carries a large blue purse on her shoulder. “Whatever you’re worried about, don’t worry! As long as you have faith, He will ensure we’re safe in our endeavors!” she exclaims in joy, motioning towards the sky as she follows Nolan. “Steven!” Steven is a slightly bulkier guy of average height with neat brown hair and grey eyes. He wears a black blazer over a white v-neck, navy skinny jeans, and brown dress shoes. He carries a brown leather shoulder bag. “Grace, was it? I respect your beliefs, but I've got quite enough faith in myself! Thank you very much!” Steven says, resting a hand on Grace’s shoulder as he follows her to the opposite end of the dock, where a total of ten campers have gathered thus far. "Rob!" Rob is a tall man of average build with blue eyes, clean brown hair, and fairly tan skin. He wears a red polo, black athletic short shorts, and black sneakers. On his left wrist is a black BitFit ''and he carries a black duffel bag on his back. As he passes, he stares at his ''BitFit, mumbling to himself, "1,207 steps so far today... Hope I don't come up short!" Rob then raises an eyebrow and smiles, "On the bright side, today's eucalyptus smoothie day! Wonderful!" "Charlotte!" Charlotte is a shorter girl with dyed, red velvet hair kept in a braid and green eyes. She wears a white floral print top, faded jean shorts and sneakers. She has a lavender leather sack on her back and is laughing somewhat uncontrollably. "Hahaha! It's a summer camp! Yay!" she exclaims joyfully while laughing and skipping to the other side of the dock. "Xander!" Xander's a shorter boy with messy brown hair and grey eyes. He's quite boy-ish looking and wears a black tee with a graphic of a zombie, a shark tooth necklace, brown skinny jeans, and sneakers. He also wears an olive backpack and is playing a video game on his handheld Gameguy console. Chris notices, however, that Xander is playing his video game while holding the console upside down. Xander notices Chris giving him a weird look and states confidently, "It's easier this way." "Kat!" Kat is a slightly taller girl with sideswept dark brown hair. Her hair has pink highlights and the left side of her head is shaved. She has spike earrings and brown eyes. She wears a black leather jacket over a soft pink crop top, a black choker, dark blue skinny jeans, and black boots. A guitar case is strung on her back. Kat sees the cabins and breathes in deeply, "I'm really digging this island's vintage vibes! Such a great atmosphere for writing music!" "Hailee!" Hailee is a slightly taller African American/Caucasian girl with neck-length wavy brown hair and brown eyes covered by thick-rimmed glasses. She wears a short-sleeved white button-up, purple capris, and white slipper shoes. She carries a large purple purse on her arm and is typing on her phone. Hailee speaks softly as she types, "I agree! It's super Tumblr here... Maybe I'll tell my followers to go on a retreat! Oh, but what if they hate me for suggesting they go outside?" "Gage!" Gage is quite tall and slightly bulky. He has brown eyes and short, wild blonde hair. He wears a grey tank top under a black leather jacket, faded blue jeans, and brown boots. A large brown suitcase is in his right hand. Gage runs his free hand through his hair and asks Chris, "Excuse me? Do we get make-up? If I'm to give an award-winning performance, I have ''to look my best!" Chris shoves Gage out of the way, ignoring his questions. "Paige!" Paige is a slightly taller and tanner girl and has long wavy brown hair, bangs, and green eyes. She wears a teal button-up, black high-waisted jeans, and egyptian-style sandals. On her back is a large brown backpack. As Paige passes, she swats mosquitoes off of her arms, "And there's no diseases roaming around here, right? Because I am ''not ''in the mood do diagnose myself with malaria today..." "Dez!" Dez is a slightly shorter but stocky guy with clean black hair, black thick-rim glasses, and blue eyes. He wears a navy blue short-sleeve button-up, black skinny jeans, and black converse. A tan backpack is on his back. Dez overhears Paige and states, "I'm sure the chance of you getting malaria here is ''way ''lower here than in, say, South America! We'll be fine! ...I hope." Dez stops in his tracks, worried, but is shoved along by the next camper. "Iris!" Iris is a shorter African American/Caucasian girl with messy brown hair kept in a wild ponytail and brown eyes. She wears a seafoam green scoop-neck tee and dark blue overalls cut to her mid-thighs that she stole from a random store and egyptian-style sandles. "I dare ''any ''animal to charge me! Whether it's a mosquito, bear, or even a shark... I'll take them ''all ''down!" Iris laughs crazily as she swings around her favorite knife made from a shark tooth, wood, and vines. The boat finally departs as the final camper joins the others at the far end of the dock. "And last but certainly not least... Franky!" Franky is a very tall, unnaturally tan, and lean guy with styled black hair and a slight goatee. He wears a sky blue tank top, tan board shorts, and sandals. He carries a white suitcase in his left hand. "Hey, hey! Party's here! Please contain your excitement, ladies! I promise I'll be with ''every single one of you! Just give it some time!" Franky announces before winking and pointing at various girls in the cast. Liz rolls her eyes and raises her hand, "Excuse me? Can he be eliminated first? I'm allergic to grade-A dou-" Chris cuts her off with, "Okay! Now that you're all here... Welcome, campers, to Camp Nipoowin and Nipoowin Island - your home, and battlegrounds, for the next eight weeks!" The campers all cheer in excitement, causing Chris to laugh, "Yeah, that excitement will pass fairly quickly!" The camera cuts to the clearing, where Chris and the campers are standing in the center, in-between the two large white cabins. It's revealed that the left cabin has accents of red paint while the right cabin has accents of green, and that each cabin has a flagpole. Chris pulls out a clipboard and announces, "Before you guys move into your cabins, I'm gonna split you up into two teams! Now, when I call your name out, stand by the left cabin!" Chef is shown by the left cabin, hanging up a red flag on its flagpole, as Chris begins calling out names, "Athena... Rob..." Rob is shown smiling at Athena, but Athena makes an annoyed groan. The two then stand by the left cabin. "Jay... Paige... Steven..." Jay stands next to Athena and winks at her, causing Athena to groan even louder. Paige and Steven also take their places, Paige glancing shyly around at her new teammates. "Hailee... Amber... Xander..." Hailee giggles and stands next to Steven. Amber and Xander follow, Amber staring daggers at the "common people" surrounding her. "Aaron... and Iris!" Iris cheers "Woo, yeah!" and tackles Aaron to the ground in excitement. After all ten campers are accounted for, Chris says, "I now pronounce you... the Killer Chipmunks!" The red flag that Chef strung up is revealed to have an illustration of a chipmunk. After an exchange of excited mumbles from the new team, Chris says, "And in the right cabin, we have Dante... Dez... Jessie..." Dante yells "Yeehaw!" before putting Dez in a chokehold and giving him a noogie. After the two move closer to the right cabin, Jessie follows them, greeting them with a "What's up?" "Grace... Nolan... Liz..." After the three join their team, Grace smiles at Nolan and Liz, but Liz returns an annoyed glare, scaring Nolan and worrying Grace. "Gage... Charlotte..." Having also taken their places at the right cabin, Charlotte smiles at Gage and blushes, but Gage isn't paying attention. Charlotte tries to follow his gaze and it seems he's staring at someone on the opposing team... "Franky... and Kat!" The entire team is now standing next to the right cabin. Franky winks at Kat and asks "How's it going, pasty?", causing Kat to raise an eyebrow in annoyance. Chris announces, "You guys are... the Screaming Seagulls!" Chef is shown to have strung up a green flag on their team's flagpole, which has an illustration of a seagull. Charlotte gasps and asks, "Why are the seagulls screaming? Did someone hurt them?" Chris ignores her and moves on, "Each team has their own cabin and each cabin has two floors! Guys get the main floor, and girls get the second! Each floor has three bedrooms, a bathroom confessional, a kitchen, and a living room! You have an hour to get settled into your new living arrangements!" The camera cuts to inside the Killer Chipmunks' cabin. The boys are exploring their floor in excitement, while the girls head upstairs. Hailee reaches the top of the staircase and sees something that makes her eyes widen, "Wow..." At the top of the staircase are four black doors that must lead to the bathroom, which is on the left, and the three bedrooms, which are on the right. Behind the staircase is the stainless steel kitchen area to the left and the living room area on the right. The floor has dark brown hardwood floors, white walls, slightly used furniture, and a porch door that leads to a balcony with a beautiful view of the campgrounds. Amber shoves past Hailee, "Meh. I've seen better." "It's still the nicest place I've ever lived in! Dibs on this room!" yells Iris before entering the second bedroom. Iris then peeks her head back out into the main area and asks, "Hey, there's two ''beds in here! Anyone wanna be roomies?" Amber groans and says, "No, thank you." She then walks past Iris, nose in the air, and takes the third bedroom for herself. Paige smiles slightly and says, "I'll room with you, Iris." Iris smiles as Paige joins her in the second bedroom. Athena and Hailee are shown in the first bedroom, which consists of a two beds, two closets, a night stand, and a window. Hailee sits on her bed and sighs, looking at her phone, "One bar? How am I supposed to post my OOTD with such crappy coverage?" Athena lays on her bed and rolls her eyes. The camera then cuts to Athena in the Chipmunk girls' bathroom confessional, which is essentially the same as the rest of the cabin. Athena speaks to the camera as she sits on the toilet, "As a third-wave feminist, I'm ''all about girl power, okay? But, I can already tell that the girls on my team are going to need a lot ''of work before they can compete at my level!" On the main floor, which structually mirrors the girls' floor, the guys are also settling room arrangements. Rob enters the second bedroom and Aaron nervously follows him. Jay enters the first bedroom, leaving Steven with Xander. Xander's eyes widen and he excitedly asks, "Hey, Steven! You wanna room together!?" "Um... No thanks, Xander," says Steven, a slight tone of annoyance under his words, "I snore pretty loudly. I think it would be in both of our best interest if I had my own ro-" "Uh-huh, I totally agree! Roomies it is!" yells Xander before shoving the two of them into the third bedroom. Steven is shown in the Chipmunk boys' bathroom confessional, "Normally, if I talk enough, I can get whatever I want, but Xander seems... special. At least I know who to target first!" Steven chuckles confidently before his confessional ends. Elimination Table ''Will be added later. Trivia *The cast of this fanfiction was developed from a previously attempted story from Avi called Total Drama Honolulu. **Aaron, Jessie, Paige, and Rob are the only four characters to not be developed from one of the sixteen original characters in Honolulu. **Aaron, Gage, Liz, and Xander are the only original characters to experience name changes. They were formerly Connor, Romeo/Bryan, Lucy, and Zander, respectively. **Gage, Kat, Nolan, and Xander are the only original characters to experience slight personality changes. Category:Competition stories